1. Field
One or more embodiments relate to a photosensitive resin composition, a film prepared by using the photosensitive resin composition, and an organic light-emitting display (OLED) device including the film.
2. Description of the Related Art
An OLED device generally includes a polarized film to prevent or reduce reflection of external light. The polarized film can prevent or reduce reflection of external light, but can also deteriorate the emission efficiency of the OLED device and increase a manufacturing cost.
As a result, an anti-reflective color filter has been used instead of a polarized film. However, unlike a color filter used in a liquid crystal display (LCD) device that may be prepared at a high temperature, for example, a temperature of 200° C. or higher, a color filter used in an OLED device is manufactured through a low-temperature process.